parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story (Darren Wilson and Daniel Cook Style) Part 19
Transcripts * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: Uh, Mission Control, is the launchpad construction complete? Uh, roger. Rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by. * Eric Needles/Woody: Let's go. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: Hey, Mom! Where are the matches? Oh, wait, here they are. Never mind! * Ian Kelley/Buzz Lightyear: Eric! Great! Help me out of this thing. * Eric Needles/Woody: Shh! * Ian Kelley/Buzz Lightyear: What? * Eric Needles/Woody: It's okay. Everything's under control. * Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Eric, what are you doing? * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch. Hey. How'd you get out here? Oh, well. You and I can have a cookout later. Houston, do we have permission to launch? Uh, roger. Permission granted. You are confirmed at T-minus ten seconds... and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one-- * Eric Needles/Woody: Reach for the sky. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: Huh? * Eric Needles/Woody: This town ain't big enough for the two of us. * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: What? * Eric Needles/Woody: Somebody's poisoned the water hole. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: It's busted. * Eric Needles/Woody: Who are you calling "busted," buster? * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: Huh? * Eric Needles/Woody: That's right. I'm talking to you, Snotty Boy. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: Huh? * Eric Needles/Woody: We don't like bein' blown up, Snotty. Or smashed. Or ripped apart. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: We? * Eric Needles/Woody: That's right. Your Toon Friends. * Pizza Steve/Burned Rag Doll: There he is! * (Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips Afraid Clip) * Pizza Steve/Burned Rag Doll: Let's get him. * Big Macintosh/Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy: Get that crazy kid! * Roscoe/Yellow Soldier Toy #1: DeSoto, Get Bumper! * (Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips Afraid Clip) * Red/Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien: Hiya, big boy. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: (Painting) * Desoto/Yellow Soldier #2: Don't Worry! We Won't Hurt You! * Pupert Pesky/Baby Face: Boo! * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: (Screaming) * Tantor/Hand-in-the-Box: Gotcha! * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: (Yells) (Painting) * Vlad/Pterodactyl: Leave Ian Alone! * Lady/Janie: Bad Bumper. * Eric Needles/Woody: From now on you must take good care of your toon friends, because if you don't, we'll find out, Bumper. We toon friends can see everything. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: (Painting) * Eric Needles/Woody: So play nice. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: (Screaming) * (Image of Eric and mutant toon friends defeat bumper.png) * Eric Needles/Woody: Ha-ha! We did it! We did it! (Laughing) Yes! * (Image of Snotty scare at rainbow dash.png) * Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: The toons! The toons are alive! N-Nice toon friend. * Petunia/Sally Doll: Hello, girl. * Bumper Randalls/Sid Phillips: (Screaming) * Coraline Jones/Hannah Phillips: What's wrong, Bumper? Don't you want to play with Petunia? * Eric Needles/Woody: Nice work, fellas. Good job. Coming out of the ground-- what a touch. That was a stroke of genius. * Ian Kelley/Buzz Lightyear: Timmy. Thanks. * Eric Needles/Woody: Anytime. Gallery * d Category:Transcripts